It was actually a Who
by Epitomeofme
Summary: Behind every person's success, there is always someone special. Klaus and Caroline One-shot. HUMANVERSE.


**Hie, guys!**

**So how have you been? I know I'm doing awesome.**

**So I had this story in my mind for a pretty long time after I came across a short story and well decided to write my own rendition of a KC one shot. This story is so close to my heart, so please enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not owe the characters.**

Walking into the crowded stadium I anxiously sat in my assigned seat. Looking around the stadium, one could have sworn they could have gotten lost. The bustling, frantic people hurried to find their seats, while most of the avid fans waited impatiently for the star of the hour. Vivid postures and banners were either, hung up or held by the people all around the arena. The excitement and anticipation on everyone's face clearly showed their eagerness and enthusiasm for her arrival.

I glanced at my wrist watch nervously, still 15 minutes to show and got off my seat, cursing my excuse of a bladder as I hurriedly made my way to the ladies room. As I exited the ladies room I moved towards the stadium when suddenly a roaring, frenzied crowd rushed towards me. The two bouncers had merely any weight against the crowd. I swiftly turned on my heels and maneuvered towards the other part of the stadium, attempting to avoid being injured by the fans.

I opened the closest door next to me and got in without a second thought. I took a couple of breaths before I became aware of my surroundings.

The beautiful dresses hung across the rack creating almost a rainbow effect, the large looking glass stood in front of me with glowing bulbs on either sides of it. The large bouquets of different flowers crammed most part of the room, filling the very air of the room with its fragrances. It was then that I realized it was her make-up room.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice interrupted me, I quickly turned around in embarrassment. The beautiful blonde stood there, her honey colored curls cascaded down creating a rippling effect, striking blue eyes shone in the light of the room. She was dressed in a red shimmer dress which made her look divine almost goddess alike. But it was her light that sparkled the whole room.

"Umm I'm sorry I umm..the mob," I stuttered in embarrassment, unable to form words.

She slightly giggled at my nervousness, "I heard about the crowd, thankfully security got them out. I see you're not one of them?"

"No," I immediately spoke up as if my very own primal instinct acted up. "I mean, I am a fan, not those crazy stalkerish ones but I'm a huge fan of yours, I love all your songs. I hope you don't find me creepy, I'm blabbering aren't I?" I rambled on without a break, mentally kicking myself for my quirkiness.

She giggled again causing me to join her, "Please, have a seat," she offered warmly. I nodded and sat down as she sat next to me.

"I know this must be weird but I wanted to ask you something. Can I?" I ask intensely biting my lips.

She smiled, "Go ahead."

I paused before I asked, "How did you get started? I mean how was it that you knew you were suppose to become a singer. What gave you that nudge?" She looked at me with a quizzled look.

"As clichéd as it sounds, I really want to be a singer like you. But I guess I am not confident enough." I shrugged as I continued, "And well no one really hears me out."

I noticed the look in her eyes. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes but not of pity but of recognition.

"It was not a what." She said looking at me before a small smile crept onto her face, "It was actually a who." I looked at her confused when, "Seven minutes to stage," a woman called out of the door who seemed like an assistant.

"We have about seven minutes, I guess I could tell you about it," the blonde said, her face flushed as if with some inner excitement.

As we sat there in her make-up room, this is what she told me.

13 years back, she was in between the midst of becoming a teenager and leaving childhood. She was 12 years old, an awkward blonde, with huge enormous blue eyes, a shy, self contained girl who lacked self confidence mainly because she was lonely. Her name was Caroline.

She lived with her parents and her elder sister Tatiana who seemed to be everything she was not. Tatiana usually Tatia was 16, tall, brunette, stunning and had a beautiful graceful structure which in no doubt was envied by many.

One December night, Tatia whined to their mother Liz, "Oh, mom I don't want to take Care along. She's still a kid, who has never even attended a party in her life. Why does she need to tag along?"

"Tatia, you shouldn't say that about your sister. Anyways the Gilberts' requested her presence."

"But mum she isn't even a teenager yet."

"I want no arguments with it, Tatia."

Tatia gave a bitter look to Caroline, "What would Klaus think mom?"

"Then maybe you should cancel the idea of going then." Liz suggested sternly in a final tone. The brunette sulked but eventually gave in. Caroline who had been standing there the whole time kept her gaze fixed on the ground, not speaking a word. As her sister walked passed, "You better not ruin my night anymore," Tatia warned and all Caroline did was gave a small nod as a response.

By six o'clock Klaus car had pulled up in front of their house, tall, blonde, British and the most popular student of the school. He was of the same age as Tatia maybe even slightly older. Tatia sourly explained to him about how Caroline would also be joining them to which Klaus only smiled and said, "That's alright."

As they reached his car, Tatia sat on the front seat along with Klaus while Caroline sat at the back, playing with her fingers as the conversations between the two teenagers hardly seemed to include her other than Klaus' small talks to her much to Tatia's dismay.

The car came to a halt as they reached the Gilbert's residence. The Forbes had practically known the Gilberts since forever, the Gilberts' daughter Elena was of the same age as the older Forbes and so Caroline was usually shooed or ignored by the two whenever they would meet.

As they entered the Gilbert house, the part had already started with full swing and this suddenly made Caroline feel out of place. Klaus had been dragged to the other part of the house by Tatia leaving Caroline all by herself. She stood there, motionless, alone as the people around her moved with so much confidence that it almost intimidated her.

She walked across the house, trying to find the least crowded room. She took a seat carefully at corner of the living room which was occupied by a small crowd. Her presence seemed to have no effect on the people around the room as they ignored her. She looked about the room; the vibrant, vivid karaoke machine did not seem to go unnoticed by her. The fact that people stood in front of everyone and sang their heart out without any hesitation enthralled both her body and soul. She for one had never done anything remotely exciting in her life. She had never admitted to anyone how much music enticed her. Not that anyone would be interested to hear what a petite girl like her had to say.

"I see you're here alone," a deep British voice said, she immediately recognized the voice. Caroline glanced up to him with her big blue eyes, unable to respond.

"May I sit here?" Klaus asked gesturing to the empty seat next to her. She simply nodded not looking up at him, as she peeped at the people singing on the other side of the room.

"You want to give it a try?" he asked noticing her interest.

Caroline quickly shook her head no, with mute silence.

"Why not?" he questioned her, his eyes bore into her even though the blonde hardly looked at him. A few seconds passed by before, "I don't think I'd be any good. I never tried it," her small voice spoke up, hesitant and vague.

He was surprised at her response, curious he said, "Aren't you suppose to try new things out? There's always a first time for everyone."

She paused at his words, as if actually considering it. Then she shook her head, "I'm not good at anything, anyways Tatia-,"

"Whatever she says shouldn't affect you choices. C'mon we'll try it together," he said interrupting her and holding his hand out for her.

Startled by him, she looked at him with a confused look, "No, I can't."

"You can."

"No, I..,"

"You never know what you're good at unless you try." He persisted her, taking her hand into his, as they walked towards the Karaoke machine. She stopped on her tracks, as he looked at her, her eyes glistening with tears pleaded as she whispered, "I can't."

"Sweetheart," Klaus said as he looked at her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Wh.. Why?" she stuttered.

He took a moment before he responded, "I fancy you, Caroline."

She looked at him dumbfounded. He fancied her, Klaus fancied her. The words kept on replaying in her mind. "But don't you like Tatia?" she asked him before she could stop herself.

"I do, I like her and I fancy you too," he simply answered her. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. No one had ever told her that.

"Now, come on, Caroline. You can do it."

She felt pain, the fact that he believed in her when even she didn't made her feel so much pain, "I can't. I'm too afraid," tears had slowly filled her eyes.

He looked at her with a soft look, "You're afraid, little one because you're alone and afraid you'll disappoint others if you're not perfect. I know what you feel, I was scared, afraid once too," She looked into his eyes, "But I'll let you in a little secret," he said, his breath steady, "If it scares you then it just might be worth trying it out."

They stood like that in just mere silence, both of them staring into each other's eyes, not caring about the stares they got, not caring about what people would say. "No one deserves to be scared or alone, sweetheart. All you need to do is take a leap of faith; no matter what the outcome maybe you only solve another puzzle of yourself." He took her her hand, yet again, "Now, show me you're not afraid."

She did not miss the adrenaline that rushed through her at that moment; she swore she could have even tried moving a mountain. She looked at him with trembling eyes, taking a big breath, her hands involuntary reached out to press the button. The music slowly filled the whole room, catching the attention of the people around her. At that moment, her voice started up slow as she sang, sang her heart out, captivating everyone in the room.

She finished her story in about a few minutes, when the door opened slowly revealing a tall, blonde man, who was as handsome as a man could get.

"Hello, love," he said before moving closer to Caroline placing a small kiss on her cheek.

She smiled at him when she realized my presence, "I'm so sorry this is my husband. I never got your name?" she said asking me.

"Rebekah. Rebekah Salvatore," I answered smiling.

"Caroline. We're ready for you," a female instructor said bolting in.

"You have to excuse me, Rebekah. Enjoy the show," she sweetly chimed at me before looking at her husband who stood beside her. With a genuine smile, "I'll see you soon," she said pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good luck, sweetheart," the man replied before Caroline moved towards the door.

"She really is something isn't she?" he questioned, not looking away from the door.

I simply smiled recognizing him even without knowing his name.

"You both are, Klaus," I whispered.

**So how was it?**

**Please leave me a review if you enjoyed it.**

**Lots of love,**

**V.**


End file.
